clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zacknjess
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Shops Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shop of Yay! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gary the Gaget Dude (Talk) 21:04, August 15, 2010 Haha! I flooded your house! :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 18:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Haha... I flooded your house! Rockhopper's code reads... I flooded your stores.... oh wow... -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 18:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm Seems you got 1000 free coins... towards YOUR shop! The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru The lobster gives you 10,000 coins for your shop... The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 19:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order complete Thank you for ordering at Sonic's Mall. Here are your items! File:NintendoEntertainmentSystem.jpg|NES File:SuperMarioBros.png|Super Mario Bros. - NES --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order complete! Your order has been complete! Here are your items: Please, stop by the GGD Mall again! (We don't sell Dead Duncan's) (PS: I started to like Tyler, to your likeness :D) [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 12:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Order in process: Box 1 Here's your first box! It's heavy! Hurf... --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:HammerBroItsamemario.jpg|Hammer Brother File:ParagoombaItsamemario.jpg|Paragoomba File:ParatroopaGreenItsamemario.jpg|Koopa Paratroopa - Green Variation File:ParatroopaRedItsamemario.jpg|Koopa Paratroopa - Red Variation File:BabyLuigiItsamemarioNew.jpg|Baby Luigi File:BabyMarioItsamemarioNew.jpg|Baby Mario File:BabyPeachItsamemario.jpg|Baby Peach File:BowserItsamemario.jpg|Bowser File:BowserJrItsamemario.jpg|Bowser Jr. File:DonkeyKongItsamemarioNew.jpg|Donkey Kong File:LuigiItsamemario.gif|Luigi File:MarioItsamemarioNew.jpg|Mario File:PeachItsamemarioNew.jpg|Princess Peach File:DonkeyKongVinyl.jpg|Donkey Kong Vinyl Figure File:MarioRacerToy.jpg|Mario Kart Racer Toy - Mario File:LuigiRacerToy.jpg|Mario Kart Racer Toy - Luigi File:ShineSprite.jpg|Shine Sprite File:YoshiRacerToy.jpg|Mario Kart Racer Toy - Yoshi File:MushroomBlock.jpg|Super Mushroom with ? Block File:Bobomb.gif|Bob-omb Figurine File:YoshiFigurine.gif|Yoshi Figurine File:BeeMario.jpg|Bee Mario Plush File:RedYoshiPlush.jpg|Red Yoshi Plush File:KoopaTroopaPlush.jpg|Koopa Troopa Plush File:BlackYoshiPlush.jpg|Black Yoshi Plush File:LuigiStickerLM.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Luigi's Mansion File:LuigiStickerM_LPIT.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time File:LuigiStickerNSMB.jpg|Luigi Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. File:LuigiStickerNSMBW.png|Luigi Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. Wii File:LuigiStickerSM64DS.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Super Mario 64 DS File:LuigiStickerSMB2.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Super Mario Bros. 2 File:LuigiStickerSPM.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Super Paper Mario File:MarioStickerLM.jpg|Mario Sticker - Luigi's Mansion File:MarioStickerM_LPIT.jpg|Mario Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time File:MarioStickerM_LSS.png|Mario Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga File:MarioStickerMKW.jpg|Mario Sticker - Mario Kart Wii File:MarioStickerNSMB.jpg|Mario Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. File:MarioStickerNSMBW.png|Mario Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. Wii File:MarioStickerPM.jpg|Mario Sticker - Paper Mario File:MarioStickerPMTTYD.jpg|Mario Sticker - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door File:MarioStickerSM64.gif|Mario Sticker - Super Mario 64 File:MarioStickerSM64DS.png|Mario Sticker - Super Mario 64 DS File:MarioStickerSMB.png|Mario Sticker - Super Mario Bros. File:MarioStickerSMB2.jpg|Mario Sticker - Super Mario Bros. 2 File:MarioStickerSMB3.jpg|Mario Sticker - Super Mario Bros. 3 File:MarioStickerSMG.jpg|Mario Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:MarioStickerSMS.jpg|Mario Sticker - Super Mario Sunshine File:MarioStickerSMW.png|Mario Sticker - Super Mario World File:PeachStickerM_LPIT.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time File:PeachStickerPM.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - Paper Mario File:PeachStickerSM64.png|Princess Peach Sticker - Super Mario 64 File:PeachStickerSMB.png|Princess Peach Sticker - Super Mario Bros. File:PeachStickerSMB2.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - Super Mario Bros. 2 File:PeachStickerSMS.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - Super Mario Sunshine File:YoshiStickerMKW.png|Yoshi Sticker - Mario Kart Wii File:YoshiStickerNSMBW.png|Yoshi Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. Wii File:YoshiStickerPMTTYD.png|Yoshi Sticker - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door File:YoshiStickerSM64DS.jpg|Yoshi Sticker - Super Mario 64 DS File:YoshiStickerSMS.jpeg|Yoshi Sticker - Super Mario Sunshine File:YoshiStickerSMW.jpg|Yoshi Sticker - Super Mario World File:YoshiStickerSMW2YI.gif|Yoshi Sticker - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island File:YoshiStickerSSBB.png|Yoshi Sticker - Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:BabyLuigiStickerM_LPIT.jpg|Baby Luigi Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time File:BabyLuigiStickerMKW.png|Baby Luigi Sticker - Mario Kart Wii File:BabyMarioStickerM_LPIT.jpg|Baby Mario Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time File:BabyMarioStickerMKW.png|Baby Mario Sticker - Mario Kart Wii File:BabyMarioStickerSMW2YI.jpg|Baby Mario Sticker - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island File:BaronBrrStickerSMG.png|Baron Brr Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:DinoPiranhaStickerSMG.png|Dino Piranha Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:GoombaStickerNSMB.png|Goomba Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. File:GoombaStickerNSMBW.png|Goomba Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. File:GoombaStickerPMTTYD.jpg|Goomba Sticker - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door File:GoombaStickerSMB.jpg|Goomba Sticker - Super Mario Bros. File:MasterLumaStickerSMG.jpg|Young Master Luma Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:PeachStickerM_LSS.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga File:PeachStickerMKW.png|Princess Peach Sticker - Mario Kart Wii File:PeachStickerNSMBW.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. Wii File:PeachStickerSPM.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - Super Paper Mario File:PeachStickerSSBB.jpg|Princess Peach Sticker - Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:PenguinStickerSMG.png|Penguin Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:RosalinaStickerSMG.jpg|Rosalina Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:StarBunnyStickerSMG.png|Star Bunny Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:ToadStickerSMG.jpg|Toad Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:TopmaniacStickerSMG.png|Topmaniac Sticker - Super Mario Galaxy File:BowsersInsideStory.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Nintendo DS File:MarioPartyDS.jpg|Mario Party DS - Nintendo DS File:NewSuperMarioBros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. - Nintendo DS File:SuperMarioGalaxy2.png|Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Wii File:SuperMarioSunshine.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine - Nintendo Gamecube File:YoshisIslandDS.jpg|Yoshi's Island DS - Nintendo DS File:SuperMarioAdvance1.jpg|Super Mario Advance - Gameboy File:SuperMarioAdvance2.jpg|Super Mario Advance 2 - Gameboy File:SuperMarioAdvance3.jpg|Super Mario Advance 3 - Gameboy File:SuperMarioAdvance4.jpg|Super Mario Advance 4 - Gameboy File:SMW2YoshisIsland.jpg|Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - SNES File:SuperMario64.jpg|Super Mario 64 - Nintendo 64 File:SuperMarioBros.png|Super Mario Bros. - NES File:NintendoEntertainmentSystem.jpg|NES File:SuperNintendoEntertainmentSystem.jpg|SNES File:GameBoy.jpg|Gameboy File:Nintendo64.jpg|Nintendo 64 File:NintendoGamecube.jpg|Nintendo Gamecube File:NintendoDS.png|Nintendo DS File:Wii.png|Wii Order in process: Box 2 Here's your second box! This one's heavy too! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:AirHockey.jpg|Air Hockey Set - Exclusive File:AuntArcticPlushDisneyExclusive.jpg|Aunt Arctic Plush - Special Edition - Exclusive File:ExplorerDisneyExclusive.jpg|Explorer Plush - Special Edition - Exclusive File:RockhopperDisneyExclusive.jpg|Rockhopper Plush - Special Edition - Exclusive File:ShadowGuyDisneyExclusive.jpg|Shadow Guy - Special Edition - Exclusive File:TiggerPlush.jpg|Tigger Plush - Exclusive File:EeyorePlush.jpg|Eeyore Plush - Exclusive File:RooPlush.jpg|Roo Plush - Exclusive File:TiggerCar.jpg|Tigger Vehicle - Exclusive File:MaterVehicle.jpg|Mater Vehicle - Disney Cars - Exclusive File:LightningVehicle.jpg|Lightining McQueen Vehicle - Disney Cars - Exclusive File:BuzzGlowToy.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Glowing Toy - Toy Story - Exclusive File:AlienPlush.jpg|Alien Plush Toy - Toy Story - Exclusive File:LotsoPlush.jpg|Lotso Plush Toy - Toy Story - Exclusive File:SparksToy.jpg|Sparks Toy - Toy Story - Exclusive File:SheriffWoodyDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store Action Figure Sheriff Woody - Toy Story - Exclusive File:HudsonHornet.jpg|The Fabulous Hudson Hornet Vehicle - Disney Cars - Exclusive File:PancakeBuzz.jpg|Buzz Lightyear - Pancaked File:PancakeWoody.jpg|Sheriff Woody - Pancaked File:PancakeJessie.jpg|Jessie - Pancaked Order in process: Box 3 Here's the third box... So much stuff... --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:SoccerPlayerPlush.jpg|Soccer Player Plush File:SquidzoidPlush.jpg|Squidzoid Plush File:PinkPuffle1.jpg|Pink Puffle Plush - 1st version File:BlackPuffle1.jpg|Black Puffle Plush - 1st version File:BluePuffle1.gif|Blue Puffle Plush - 1st version File:LadybugPlush.jpg|Ladybug Penguin Plush File:PurplePuffle1.gif|Purple Puffle Plush - 1st version File:RedPuffle1.gif|Red Puffle Plush - 1st version File:OrangePuffle1.jpg|Orange Puffle Plush - 1st version File:YellowPuffle1.jpg|Yellow Puffle Plush - 1st version Order in process: Box 4 This is taking forever. >=( --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:AgentRookieFigurine.jpg|Secret Agent and Rookie File:BunnyShamrockFigurine.jpg|Cocoa Bunny and Shamrock Dress File:FirefigherConstructionFigurine.jpg|Firefighter and Construction Worker File:GammaSquidFigurine.jpg|Gamma Gal and Squidzoid File:KingJesterFigurine.jpg|King and Court Jester File:DragonFigurine.jpg|Blue Dragon File:PromGirlTuxedoGuyFigurine.jpg|Prom Girl and Tuxedo Guy File:RangerNinjaFigurine.jpg|Ranger and Ninja File:RubyRockstarFigurine.jpg|Ruby and Rockstar File:SenseiFigurine.jpg|Sensei File:SkaterHockeyFigurine.jpg|Figure Skater and Hockey Player File:SnowboarderPajamaBunnyFigurine.jpg|Snowboarder and Pajama Bunny Slippers File:SurferVikingFigurine.jpg|Surfer Dude and Viking Order in process: Books Here's the three books! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:StarReporterBook.jpg|Star Reporter File:StowawaySeaAdventureBook.jpg|Stowaway! Adventures at Sea File:InventorsApprentice.jpg|The Inventor's Apprentice Order in process: Video games...grumble grumble... ... --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:GameDay.jpg|Club Penguin: Game Day! File:HerbertsRevenge.jpg|Club Penguin Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge Forgiven Title says it all :D -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 14:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Our better wiki We're making a better wiki. You guys can come ;) ZacknjessTurn right! 00:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? Can I join your new wiki? Die Kerl hier und da Ich habe wahrscheinlich mehr Briefmarken dann. Zu Mars. 00:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) When it's stable and made Listen to the title Order Complete Your order. Ultimatehero 16:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) TDGGD Join it! Info is at my blog. Oh, and PS: Tyler is avalible, so you can be him and somebody else. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 11:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Mission Completion For completing mission 5, you get this ship. Ultimatehero 21:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Failure Highscore. Yet you have still to beat my highscore... You must BEAT it to get on the list! ERROR GIVING TIP!!! : There is a secret to I Don't even Game. Have you tried right- clicking before the game starts doesn't work? There is a hint to it... -Who else but Fawful? Order processed Enjoy your purple puffle and green apple jellybean for Puffle RPG. Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 21:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Order processed + luckiness Your order has been processed. All are alive, you must feed them once a week, and MAXWELL is evil. Plus, you got a 1ST BUYER COUPON W00T and your awesome level has gone up by 1. Thank you and please come again. --Maxwell --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 21:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete! Your order has been complete! Thanks for shopping at the GGD Mall! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 00:54, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Zack, I created a CPSW Pokemon Leauge, and since you have 2 Pokemon, would you like to compete? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 01:09, October 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: You can feed them by using food from the food court. An awesome level is a meter. Get to 10 and you can get 3 MAX AWESOME LEVEL-ONLY items. After using buying 3, it resets to 0. "Evil" means it will usually disobey unless you're feeding it or moving it somewhere. --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 21:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay, great! Your first battle will be on November 4th, 2010, against me. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 22:17, October 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: I dunno. That's when I have time to do it. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 01:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC)